magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Typhoeus Oz
Character Outline Typhoeus Oz (ティファエスウ・オズ Tifaesuu Ozu) is one of the ancient and powerful mages that brought about magic in the world and the creator of the Echidna and Anise. Personality Typhoeus Oz is a very calm person that stay frosty even when he knows that the person in front of him plan to kill him. Appearance Typhoeus Oz is a tall skinny man that wears tattered cloths wrapped around his body. He has black shoulder length hair and has for dots on his face( one of his forehead, one on each cheek, and one on his chin). One eye of his is black while the other is white. Background Typhoeus Oz is famous for being the mage that create the Echidna. Sixteen years prior of the series, after implanting Echidna's embryo, which had taken 500 years to conceive, inside Emma's heart he attempted to go into hibernation in order to replenish the magical energy he used up in the process. But then Sephirot appears, stole Emma from Oz and sealed her into a house within a barrier. After this Oz created the black cats golems like Anise and the other Black Cats Knights in order to find the girl that is the current holder of the Echidna who was hidden from him and keep her under surveillance until he regaines his full strength. Chronology Dark 7 Series Arc Oz is crufied and now resides on the moon on hibernation. While on the Dark 7 Series magical park Anise feel Oz imminent aweking and leaves the other in order to reach him. Once in the moon Oz asks Anise to make report about the current status of the current holder of the Echidna, but just when Anise was ready to betray and stab him with a dagger that she was hiding behind her back, a voice allerts Oz, warning him. The voice end ups being on the other side of the moon, that in reality is the Echidna's head. However, he stated that he already knows that Anise wants to betray him. Oz then starts to torture Anise saying that being on the moon he has seen everything but Zodia Sink suddenly appears and thanks to his new magic frees Anise. Oz then reveals his new magic to be "The Wings of God" and wonder how he could clear the fallen angel seal. Zodia then tells him that Oz is nothing and that he is the king that will rule the world. He continues to says that he is stronger then his previous self and despite Garnett ask Zodia to don't get too heated-up he challenges Oz saying with surpass him and the Echidna. Sephirot then appears and also challenge Oz saying that he will never unite the head and the body of the Echidna. Oz then removes the pitons around his body and tells them that for the past 15 years, 15 months, 15 days, 15 hours, 15 minutes and 15 seconds he has preformed a ritual to become stronger, and after saying that he states that being a magician his endlessly seeking better and defeats them all. Then Shion, Emma, and Luu arrive on the moon and see that everyone has been defeated while Oz's greet Emma, by saying that the body of the Echidna has returned home. Emma the asks if he is Oz-san and if he defeated everyone floating around. He then tells Anise that since the body has chased after her, he now has no use for her. He tries to dispose of Anise and summons a black spear. he then throws it at Anise but it is blocked by Shion. He then comments on Shion's magic and asks what he is. The echidna tells him that he is Shion and that he wishes to carry out Magico, surprising him. After Shion's talk with Anise, Oz says that Shion is the one who tainted Anise. Oz then summons four spear and attacks Shion with a barrage of blade from the spears. Oz then tells Shion that he would forgive him for trying to ruin his dreams. Magic & Abilites Brionac.png|Brionac Gae Bolg.png|Gae Bolg Longinus.png|Longinus Being one of the ancient and powerful mages that brought about magic in the world and the creator of the Echidna, Oz's power is immense. Funeral Spear: An ultimate- level Magic. The ability to summon spears of destruction. *'Brionac:' Oz summons a black spear with enough power to cancel out Shion's Westphal broom. *'Gae Bolg:' Oz summon four spear that when released, releases a barrage of blades.* *'Longinus:' Oz summon spears from all the holes of his body conjuring a set of spears that together resemble a great cross with a flaming eye on the upper part. This spell is so powerful that can erase both the soul and the body of the enemy. Category:Characters